


Hyper-Wired

by Comp_Lady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris just wants this to end but he just doesn't know how to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper-Wired

Chris feels like shit. To put it plainly.  
There's a spring coiled in his back and it feels like it's about snap and crumple all at the same damn time. His brain is clogged but his mind is racing while his body is coursing with energy that he just can't get rid of even though he's gone on a run three times already today. He's hyper-wired and fidgety and his hands are shaking and he just wished that he'd short circuit or pass out already.  
Passing out would be preferable.  
Screwing his eyes shut Chris curls into a tighter ball on the bed, cocooning himself in the comforter. He thought that if he took a nap it would help but he's been lying in bed in the dark for the past hour and it isn't working. Desperately he tries to will his mind to stop running in circles and his body to stop thrumming.  
They don't listen.  
Tears prick at his eyes.  
Out in the living room he can hear his phone sing and dance across the coffee table, short pause, it dances again, another pause, and it starts again with the added thump of it falling to the floor.  
Chris burrows deeper into the blanket, he is not in any mood to deal with anyone. Not right now, not today.  
"Chris? Are you okay?"  
Chris jerks his head out of the cocoon; Zach is standing in the doorway letting the bright mid-afternoon LA light filter in from the hallway. Wasn't Zach supposed to be in New York?  
Zach moves forward to the side of the bed and kneels down, "Chris?"  
"Aren't... how come you're..." Chris flaps his hand uselessly. Fuck, so much for being articulate.  
Worry creases Zach's brow. "How come you're curled up in bed in the middle of the day? Are you sick?" he asks, smoothing Chris's hair away from his forehead.  
Chris's eyes flutter at the contact. "I don't... I'm-" he leans into the touch, "I'm tired but I have too much energy or something. I just want to sleep." He curls in a tighter ball.  
The bed dips and Zach pulls Chris close, pressing a kiss into his hair. Chris presses his face into Zach's neck, sliding his arms around Zach's waist. When Zach starts carding his hand through Chris's hair Chris can feel the tension leave him. His body stops trembling from the excess of energy, his mind following his body's example.  
"Feeling better now?"  
Chris smiles and lets out a contented hum, letting sleep finally take over.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like shit and for whatever reason this entered my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. Who am I to pass up a fully formed oneshot?
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
